


An unexpected argument

by Celestlian



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Shipping War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy catches Bogo and Nick arguing about ships. It's a very, very strange occurrence indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected argument

The first thing Judy Hopps heard when she arrived at the ZPD on Tuesday morning nearly shocked her out of her wits. She heard shouting. Nose twitching, the bunny walked up to Clawhauser's desk. "Who's shouting?" 

"Chief and Nick are having a disagreement," Clawhauser replied nervously. "It sounds really serious."

With a sigh, Judy bid Clawhauser goodbye and hopped upstairs. She quickly walked down the corridor. She heard the volume increasing and she winced, feeling scared. What on earth were they arguing about? 

As she approached the door, however, she could faintly make out the words. The dread that had built up in the pit of her stomach had soon subsided. She frowned slightly. "Are they..." she considered the possibility, but then dismissed it, shaking her head. "No, of course not." 

However, when she opened the door, her assumption was proved correct. 

"JACKUNZEL!"

"JELSA!" 

"They only have looks and powers!" 

"Well there's no way Jack would meet Rapunzel - it never snows in Furmany!" 

"How would you know, you-" 

"What the heck is going on here?!" 

 

Chief Bogo and Nick's eyes widened. Their heads snapped up to meet Judy's gaze. She looked angry, really angry. "You scared the wits out of everyone in the precinct! This argument is completely unprofessional and you know that you guys have more important stuff to be doing, like MAKING THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE. Are you police officers or school children? Huh?"

Nick just stared at Judy. He stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation. Chief Bogo was speechless. He was definitely terrified of the small officer that stood in front of them, hands on her hips. Judy pursed her lips before speaking. "No arguing for the rest of the day." 

The two nodded. Judy turned to walk out the door, leaving a dumbfounded recruit and a slack-jawed chief standing there. 

As she did, she called over her shoulder:

"Oh, and by the way, Jackanna ALWAYS wins."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I didn't mean to offend any Jelsa or Jackunzel shippers! I simply did this for fun. I'm sorry if I offended you.


End file.
